U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,584 discloses a pneumatic tube system for motor banking in which the teller receive tube is vertically disposed and provided with a door upon which the carrier arrives from the customer kiosk. The door is opened to display the carrier by means of an appropriate linkage and electric motor which is energized by a switch on the door closed by the presence of the carrier. When the carrier is removed from the door, the switch energizes the motor to reclose the door.